"Handax2"
Items article |image=BO2-Icon-Weapon-Handaxe.png |caption=Short axes in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The Short Axe is a weapon wielded by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2''. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). Profile The Short Axe was first seen in the Canyons in the hands of the Female Mercenaries, though it could later be found unattended on the floors of the Eternal Prison, the Device and the Wharves . The Short Axe was a smaller version of the Long Axe with which it shared many of its attacks, The Short Axe was much faster and allowed Kain to be more agile than its larger counterpart, but lacked it's more powerful instant-kill grabs . Thegrab attacks of the Short Axe were a face pommel and batting victims across the room. Stealth kills included a decapitation and a standing downward smash . Notes *Like many of the weapons in Blood Omen 2, the short axe is unnamed in-game. Player guides generally use length to distinguish the two Axe designs (Long Axe/Short Axe or Great Axe'Best Weapons: Great Ax, Broad Sword' "Like the normal weapons these are identical. Same three hit combo, same moves when holding a grabbed enemy. However, with these weapons by pressing up and attack you can behead the enemy. This can be a relief if you don't like long battles. Their are several enemies this can't work with. Of course the non-grabbable spiders and demon spiders but also any enemy with shoulder pads. They are the ones holding these weapons to begin with! So for these guys just go with two weak hits then the throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin)./Small Axe'Normal Weapons: Spiked Club,Dagger,Long Sword,Sarafan Staff,Cutlass,Dual-Bladed Staff,Small Ax' "All these weapons can do three hit combos. When holding a grabbed opponent you can do three weak hits by pressing the attack button, do a heavy attack by pressing up and attack, or throw them a great distance by pressing up and the grab button. I recommend to inflict the most damage is to do two weak hits and finish off with either the heavy attack or throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin).) *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' simply calls the short axe an "axe" "Take the axe if you need it, and venture back out into the main area. If you don't feel like dealing with the Spiders, you can simply float down through the hole in the floor. You'll find yourself in a room full of clocks. Once again, a Warden appears and asks you to leave." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 62 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . (in contrast to calling the long axe a "two-handed axe" "The armored individual who enters the room is a Sarafan Knight. He's a lot bigger than the guards you've faced, with a devastating two-handed axe weapon. Select Fury from the menu and use it against him after your Rage meter becomes full from blocking his attacks." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 37 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0) . *In-game debug information calls this weapon "Handax2", perhaps relating to the "Hax" label for the Long Axe . Gallery BO2-SAxe-Grab1.png|Short Axe Moves - Grabs - Face Pommel BO2-SAxe-Grab2.png|Short Axe Moves - Grabs - Overhead Bat BO2-SAxe-SK1.png|Short Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-SAxe-SK2.png|Short Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Downward Smash BO2-SAxe-Fury1.png|Short Axe Moves - Fury - Spinning Strike (1) BO2-SAxe-Fury2.png|Short Axe Moves - Fury - Spinning Strike (2) References Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 weapons Category:Blood Omen 2